


I'm Yours

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: My Mozart | Mein Mozart [3]
Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink, a little bit from mozart but he's trying not too this time, and i always seem to work praise kink into things, based on mark and oedo's colloredo and mozart, because again its colloredo, i mean its also explicit but like, its soft, just dear god this is pure utter fluff, maybe? its implied, slight mention of choking but it doesnt happen in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: Colloredo was hunched over, his head falling into his hands. Wolfgang felt he was out of place. Colloredo would want him to leave, surely? He wouldn’t want Wolfgang, he wouldn’t want anyone to see him like this. Always so proud.He shuffled back on his heels, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A metallic noise rang out as the golden cross fell onto the floor.“Don’t leave.”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Series: My Mozart | Mein Mozart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	I'm Yours

Wolfgang had never seen Colloredo like this before. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but it was like all the air and ego that usually powered the prince had been deflated and he looked… almost broken. Something was clearly upsetting him, and somehow he’d gone past the usual angry way of dealing with his emotions, he looked simply sad. He looked lost. He’d taken off his ornate cross and was cradling it in his hands.

The silken water shifted under Wolfgang’s knees as he moved and knelt next to where Colloredo sat on the edge of the bed. He raised his hand, intending to in some way reassure Colloredo, to comfort him. But he’d never had to do this before… He’d comforted Nannerl plenty throughout their lives, but Colloredo… Would he even want comfort? Had he ever even received any before?

He let his hand fall back down into his lap. Colloredo was hunched over, his head falling into his hands. Wolfgang felt he was out of place. Colloredo would want him to leave, surely? He wouldn’t want Wolfgang, he wouldn’t want _anyone_ to see him like this. Always so proud.

He shuffled back on his heels, but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A metallic noise rang out as the golden cross fell onto the floor.

“Don’t leave.”

Colloredo looked as though he hadn’t planned for those words to leave his mouth. He was looking at Wolfgang as if it was _his_ fault they’d come out of his mouth.

But whatever was happening here was new, something entirely new and Wolfgang was curious and always so interested and seeking inspiration that he placed a hand over the prince’s own where it gripped his wrist.

“I won’t,” That would not be his promise forever, but right here and now, he had no plans to leave. Let the prince get mad at him later.

Colloredo looked perhaps slightly relieved, but as if he was trying to figure out who to blame for how he was acting. Uncertainty was something that didn’t show on Colloredo’s face often, and when it did Wolfgang usually found pleasure in it, but something wasn’t right. This was no time to boast or gloat over Colloredo being vulnerable around him.

 _Vulnerable_. What a strange thing indeed. The visage of Colloredo being vulnerable was something that was never going to leave Wolfgang’s mind. He’d keep it locked up tight, perhaps allow little pieces to flow out into a concerto, perhaps he’d even play it for Colloredo someday.

But he was getting distracted.

There was a silence coming over the room that was becoming more and more uncomfortable and Wolfgang was absolutely sure Colloredo was not going to open up and talk about his feelings, so that left any words that would be said his own.

And his mind supplied that one thing Colloredo always wanted to hear. Always insisted upon. If he said it, it wouldn’t be true, it couldn’t be true. And would it even help? It’s not as though Colloredo was upset about him? But he glanced at Colloredo, who seemed to be becoming more agitated and anxious, his fingers twitching, with every passing second.

He twisted his wrist and Colloredo loosened his grip and with that Wolfgang could turn his hand and clasp it against Colloredo’s. The prince was staring at him, some shock and confusion on his face. Wolfgang breathed in steady and slowly through his nose, raising his head and putting his proud jaw up.

This might be a mistake.

But when did he ever stop making those.

He took another breath and stared into Colloredo’s eyes and felt all emotions flee his face as he calmed himself.

Another breath.

“I’m yours.”

He watched as Colloredo’s eyes widened and the man was probably either going to slap him or kiss him and maybe a little bit Wolfgang hoped for the slap because the kiss would make all of this a little too real. A kiss would mean whatever this strange arrangement between them was, that Colloredo was getting more out of it than Wolfgang assumed. That maybe this wasn’t just about control. Colloredo could call him a liar and push him off the bed and out of his room and they could both pretend that Colloredo hadn’t just let Wolfgang see a side of him perhaps no one other than his mother had ever seen.

And then perhaps Wolfgang wouldn’t have to think about what that meant. What it meant to have Colloredo allow himself to be so open around him. What it meant to see the man behind the egotistical, dominating mask.

Wolfgang tried to keep his face void of emotion. He made sure not to smile, to seem serious. His eyes fluttered and his lips parted and maybe the next breath he took was shaking.

Colloredo seemed mesmerized by him, as if he was seeing Wolfgang anew. A large hand reached out, fingers glistening with golden rings and jewels brushing against his jawline as Colloredo settled his hand against Wolfgang’s cheek. He just set it there, no gripping, no grabbing, barely any pressure. It was… gentle. As if he truly though Wolfgang made of porcelain. And then there was another hand placing itself on his other cheek.

Wolfgang felt himself flushing between the warm presence encompassing either side of his face. He found himself unable to reach for words. Colloredo was pulling him in close, agonisingly slowly. Wait, no, not ‘agonisingly’, he couldn’t be hoping for the prince to kiss him! Not when he felt such sudden urges to almost believe what he’d said, believe that he wouldn’t leave, that he was…

Colloredo’s nose brushed against his own and Wolfgang would have laughed if it didn’t feel like any noise would shatter this moment. He hadn’t realised he was now looking down at Colloredo’s mouth and he flicked his eyes up and Colloredo was looking at him. They were so close and Colloredo was staring at him, staring into his soul, and he kept his eyes fixed on his as their lips grazed. A small smile pulled at the corner of Colloredo’s lips as he pulled Wolfgang in that millimetre more and Wolfgang’s eyes fluttered closed as Colloredo kissed him.

They had kissed before. Kissing Colloredo wasn’t what was swirling around in his mind. It was being kissed like this. No anger and passion and clash of teeth. No teasing and groaning and Wolfgang nipping at Colloredo’s lip just to see what would happen. This was slow and building and _dear god_ Colloredo was being gentle.

But it kept building and despite the press of Colloredo’s lips becoming harder and harder, the hands on his face was still just cradling him and the contrast of those sensations was sending Wolfgang reeling.

He was moving on instinct. His hands started pawing at Colloredo’s waistcoat (he’d thrown his coat off with a huff the moment he’d first entered the room) and Colloredo chuckled against his lips and then his hands where moving and pulling the hem of Wolfgang’s shirt up and up and they had to pull apart but then Wolfgang’s chest was bare and Colloredo was kissing him again and turning him and pressing him into the bed as he crawled over him.

Colloredo had a new expression on his face now, soft and almost shy as his eyes gleamed. “Say it again,” And with the wonder in his voice Wolfgang could almost mistake it for a request rather than an order (but only if he didn’t know Colloredo as well as he did).

“I’m yours,” Wolfgang breathed out and was rewarded with hands stroking over his cheekbones, down his slender neck, brushing over his collarbone and around his ribs until thumbs brushed against his nipples.

The teasing touch continued as Wolfgang whined and tried get his hands between them so he could take of that now frustrating waistcoat, but Colloredo bent down closer and Wolfgang tried to reach but Colloredo sank into him and lapped his tongue one of Wolfgang’s nipples as he pinched the other slightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Wolfgang moaned and tilted his head back in the sinful way he knew Colloredo liked, trying to convince him to move so he could get them both unclothed. But Colloredo remained focused on his current task and Wolfgang kicked his feet against the bed like a petulant child.

“Are you wanting something, Wolfgang?” Colloredo rarely called him by his first name and Wolfgang tried and failed to suppress a shiver that ran through him. “Good boys know to ask for what they want.”

“Fuck you,” Wolfgang muttered and then realised he was trying not to piss Colloredo off right now, but Colloredo just looked amused. He tried to move his hands down again but Colloredo pinned that at his sides and god it really was hard to move them and he pulled up again against Colloredo’s grip and not even a tiny budge and that probably shouldn’t be causing the reactions his body was having. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” He explained and attempted to blow his hair out of his eyes.

“Am I?” Colloredo sat back on his heels and smirked. Prick. “Be a good servant and help me undress then.”

_Fuck him._

But also… goddammit. Colloredo having that confidence back, but still something soft behind his eyes and smirk was drawing him in and he was moving and playing along because this could be interesting, right, it definitely wasn’t like he could enjoy being bossed around, right. Right?

Wolfgang pushed himself up and knelt in front of Colloredo, the both of them raised high on their knees, and started to unbutton Colloredo’s waistcoat. His fingers stroked over the golden buttons and fine embroidery. He made quick work of the waistcoat, hands sliding and pushing it off Colloredo’s shoulders, and then sliding up under the thin, white shirt. He let himself explore the muscles on Colloredo’s stomach and up, up his chest. Wolfgang knew Colloredo must be smirking and he continued to push the shirt up, covering that annoying smirk with fabric for a moment until the shirt was thrown across the bed and Wolfgang rolled his shoulders back so he could kiss Colloredo.

Strong hands snaked down his waist and over his hips before they suddenly grabbed at his arse and Wolfgang jumped and pulled back and gawked. Colloredo laughed and his eyes were crinkling at the corners and Wolfgang had the urge lean forward and memorise every little detail of that expression.

He didn’t have too long though as Colloredo crowded in on him again, suddenly as bothered as Wolfgang was about them still being clothed, pushing Wolfgang to lie down and raise his hips as he removed the rest of Wolfgang’s clothing. He left Wolfgang there, naked and glowing like a pale moon against the deep red sheets, as he removed his own clothes, unashamed, and his eyes prowling over Wolfgang the entire time.

Wolfgang couldn’t help a moan escape as Colloredo’s skin was finally pressed again his, the warmth of the prince burning him. He was never good at being patient and squirmed until Colloredo chuckled again and pulled Wolfgang’s legs around him.

Feeling pleased with himself, Wolfgang smiled and arched his back, showing off and glancing at Colloredo. But when he attempted to roll his hips down and grind himself against Colloredo’s cock, there were firm hands on his hips.

“I believe you were told to ask for what you want.”

Wolfgang huffed. “And you’ll decide whether to give me what I want, I suppose.”

“I am sure,” Colloredo pulled his hands down and around, cupping Wolfgang’s arse and brushing a thumb against his hole. “That if you ask politely with the respect I deserve, you’ll find I am most merciful. I would gladly reward my most talented servant.”

Really, fuck him and damn him for being able to get his voice so low and smooth. He wondered if he wrote the right thing, if he could get Colloredo to sing alone to it. Again, he was getting distracted with inspiration.

Focus.

Wolfgang could do this. He could speak and give Colloredo what he wanted to hear. This time at least. As much as he was enjoying the moment, he hadn't forgotten the saddened state Colloredo had been in before this had escalated. And Wolfgang had pushed and teased him many times. Perhaps they could try something different.

“Please,” Wolfgang drew the word out and fluttered his eyelashes and watched as Colloredo swallowed. “Please, fuck me, your highness.”

Well perhaps he should say what Colloredo wanted to hear more often because Colloredo gripped his thighs and breathed hard and Wolfgang couldn’t help but watch the flush on Colloredo’s chest, sneaking up his neck and into his face.

“Good boy,” Colloredo’s voice didn’t sound as steady as it had, but the praise slithered through Wolfgang’s veins and he revelled in it.

Wolfgang whined as Colloredo retrieved a small vial from a drawer in his bedside table. “You really do have to learn some patience, Wolfgang.” Colloredo tutted as a finger circled around and then entered Wolfgang.

Colloredo continued to open up Wolfgang, and Wolfgang could feel himself burning and flourishing under the prince’s gaze. He’d never been able to not bask in attention given to him. He whimpered and moaned and cried out ‘please’ and ‘more’ and ‘your highness’. That last one really seemed to get Colloredo moving faster.

“Damn you, Wolfgang,” Colloredo groaned and withdrew his fingers, pulling Wolfgang closer until he could feel Colloredo’s cock rubbing against his entrance. He glanced up at Wolfgang who only squeezed his legs around Colloredo’s waist. And then Colloredo was pushing into him and god no matter how many times they did this he seemed to always underestimate how big Colloredo was.

He let Colloredo set the pace and speed and perhaps Colloredo had been more affected than he’d thought because it wasn’t long before his thrusts where sharper and faster. His hands were steady on Wolfgang’s hips and Wolfgang watched, fascinated by a bead of sweat that was rolling down Colloredo’s neck, before his head was falling back against the pillows as Colloredo shifted just slightly.

Colloredo was in control here and Wolfgang wasn’t going to complain. There was something about this, about not having to think and just letting Colloredo take what he wanted, that was leaving him feeling strangely calm. He was always overworking his mind, so perhaps this is what he needed sometimes. It _definitely_ seemed to be something Colloredo needed.

Wolfgang grinned as he had an idea. He pulled his legs up, and suddenly hooked them tightly around Colloredo’s waist and bent his knees, pulling Colloredo even deeper into him. Colloredo groaned and looked up in surprise, looking at the lopsided grin gracing Wolfgang’s face, triumphant at having caught Colloredo off guard. But Colloredo drew a smirk of his own and gripped Wolfgang’s waist hard enough for bruises to flower, and pulled him down onto his cock. Wolfgang threw his head back against the pillow and ached so incredibly.

Colloredo marvelled at the sight.

“Say it again,” Colloredo’s voice cut through the air as he gave a particularly hard thrust.

Wolfgang thought of teasing again, as was always his first thought, but he could feel Colloredo starting to slow his pace, that bastard. He opened his eyes to look at him. “I’m yours,” He moaned through the words as Colloredo thrust hard into him before he'd finished speaking.

One hand left Wolfgang’s hip and splayed fingers pushed a path down the centre of Wolfgang’s chest until Colloredo's hand laid open at the base of Wolfgang’s throat. Wolfgang was hit with the image of Colloredo just squeezing and bearing down and that didn’t seem to make him any less aroused and that was something he was going to mull over later because Colloredo’s thrusts were becoming almost frantic now and Wolfgang didn’t think he could keep thinking for much longer. God, with the hand on his throat, the other on his hip, Colloredo was thoroughly pinning him down and taking whatever he wanted from him.

Blindly, Wolfgang flung his hand out, grabbing at any piece of Colloredo he could get his hands on. Somehow, he found purchase on something, an elbow or a shoulder, who could tell really when his whole body felt like it was on fire. He thought _he_ could make obscene noises, but Colloredo seemed to be really letting himself go and oh Wolfgang wanted those noises etched into his ears. But he grabbed onto Colloredo and pulled him, clumsily and desperately slotting their mouths together.

It wasn’t long before he was crying into Colloredo’s mouth as he came, cock untouched, and he whimpered and felt water sliding down his cheeks as Colloredo fucked him through his orgasm. He was dimly aware that Colloredo was shifting, his arms leaving Wolfgang’s hips as Colloredo rested his weight on his elbows, arms now caging around Wolfgang’s head, face nuzzling against Wolfgang’s hair and kissing at the tears streaks on his cheekbones.

Colloredo gave a few more shallow thrusts into Wolfgang as he moaned into his hair. “I’m yours,” Wolfgang whimpered out, unsolicited, and instantly Colloredo shook and stilled inside him.

Well that had been a thing.

Wolfgang couldn't get his mind to focus on what would happen after this, so instead he focused on trying to breath as the heavy prince still laid over him.

Eventually, Colloredo pulled off him and Wolfgang whined as Colloredo pulled himself out of him. He let his eyes remained closed, brain feeling fuzzy and far away, until he opened them in surprise as he felt something brushing against the mess on his stomach.

He bit down on his tongue as he watched Colloredo clean him. It was oh so tempting to say something teasing, but he kept quiet and when Colloredo threw the towel to the side he met Wolfgang’s half-lidded gaze and he suddenly looked completely bare, completely free from any responsibilities and burdens. Wolfgang faintly wondered if he himself looked like that too.

Colloredo sank down next to him and Wolfgang felt arms turning him and shifting him and he let himself be moved, his boneless body unwilling to move on its own. Colloredo arranged them so he was laying on his back, with Wolfgang tucked (as well as one could tuck or contain Wolfgang’s long, sprawling limbs) into his side.

Wolfgang crept a hand along Colloredo’s chest, expecting to be batted away. When no such movement came, he rested it against the prince’s heart and let his mind study the rhythm.

“You know I almost believed you then, when you said you were mine,” Colloredo murmured.

“I almost believed myself too,” Wolfgang admitted and Colloredo seemed surprised. “But I suppose, parts of a person can be given to others. Plenty give parts of their lives, their hearts, their time to others. I shan’t ever give away my talents, or gifts, but… Well... I suppose if someone was trying to stake their claim on me, there could be worse options than you.”

Colloredo scoffed. “I think that is the first time you’ve ever complimented me. For what a terrible excuse for a compliment it was.”

“Well you shouldn’t get used to it. Your ego is already bigger than Vienna and Salzburg combined-” Wolfgang cut himself of with a noise that _was not_ a squeak as Colloredo pinched his waist.

They let themselves fall into a comfortable silence, Colloredo’s hand slowly loosening up from being stiff and still, letting his thumb move up and down, stroking Wolfgang’s waist.

“Are you staying here tonight?” Colloredo asked. _Asked._ No order for him to leave. No order for him to stay.

“I don’t know. Am I?” Wolfgang lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“Yes. You are.”

“Then I am,” Wolfgang swung his leg over Colloredo’s hips, shoving it between Colloredo’s legs, forcing them apart.

He shifted so more of his weight and body was over Colloredo, nestling his head against Colloredo’s shoulder, who grunted as Wolfgang’s chin poked against his collarbone. He wasn’t sure what to make of this change, if Colloredo would even allow this to change anything.

Wolfgang hoped he would, for whatever this was, this was…

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just trying to write down a small, little idea of colloredo being sad and mozart saying 'i'm yours' in an attempt to cheer him up and then i just kept writing and writing and oops sex happened.
> 
> i can't believe how soft and fluffy this got, that was not going to be my intention, but whenever i ship something i inevitably becomes soft
> 
> amelie, thank you again for introducing me to this musical. and thank you for being more than supportive while i write smut of them.


End file.
